Vs battles
debate battles between comic characters, anime characters, videogame characters, or cartoon characters here, possibly others example: https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/VS_Battles_Wiki there requires a clear response, here does not require a clear response, significantly format here: title vs who who wins extremely low, very low, low/mid/high, very high, extremely high difficulty/diff by what or how how is slightly more than less unnecessary for this example: powers, skill, or strength, other battle ratios can be included here (#/10) extra information may be posted here fictional characters only, animated-like and/or movie cinematics posts with capital letters or in bold are not an exaggeration and are only used to make it clearer to the user this section is only used for 1vs1 matches and team matches this can be a 'who would win section' 'this is also not a some character invades another universe section' 'this is a multi team section' 'this is not a gauntlet section' 'this can be a tournament section' 'this can be a creative scenario section' 'this can be a which character is stronger or better section' 'this can be a rematch or re-use of characters section but not the exact same match-ups] characters can only win by knockout, nothing less, nothing further images included are better, but are not required this format is mostly not mandatory for the fights update: battle questions can be asked (but may or may not be answered) 'destroyed' in this is the same as 'K.O.' 'morals off non fight ironically can also be used' (it would count as a battle stalemate/tie/draw despite using the words 'non fight' ' 'unpopulated' means there are no ordinary humans on the battlefield (this actually went for all of these fights) win ratios over (not under) 10/10 included improper themes cannot be used characters in these fights do not have the knowledge of the other contestant's abilities NOTE; NONE COMICPLANT VS BATTLES REFLECTS REALITY AT ALL EXCEPT FICTION-WISE REALITY new one rule (despite other rules): post (after) ''' ☀scp-682 (SCP Foundation) vs darkseid (dc comics) true essence darkseid banned (he was greater than hyper omnipotence in power and too evil with that amount of power so he = banned) champions are added to vs battles: how champions work: preform a good-unimaginable battle and then the character is crowned champion, it does not have to be 10/10 ratio or higher, does not have to be the most powerful character, the character just has to preform a good-unimaginable battle, or just be a unique character champions cannot be armies however a character within an army that had another battle that was not an army can be a champion (no champion maximum number of them) (champions have ranks, runner ups to not have ranks, once a champion has a rank they cannot become a former champion but their rank can change to a higher lower ranked just not the title 'unranked') current champions: snail with infinity gauntlet rank 10, sans rank 9, new 52 superman rank 11, hitza rank 3, thor god of hammers rank 5, ditto rank 7, yugi rank 6, base darkseid rank 4, yellow pikmin rank 8, lord helix rank 2, 100% saitama rank 1, 8 bit mario rank 1.5, kronos rank .5, gohan rank 12, kid krillin rank 4.5, sang rank 0, simon rank 13, admiral kizaru rank 14, scarlet witch (mcu pre-hiding) rank 6.5, nero (game legends) rank 15, akuma m rank .4, sidious A rank -1 former champions: comic spiderman (because of another battle + reanalysis not the downplayed battle vs tribunal), djoing, octo-squidward, victini runner ups: baloo, orange, shaggy, toppo, lance, yasha, farmer thanos (he overcame an extremely special character), thought robot, ben 10 (original), master roshi, santa (dbz alternate), modok (comics), atom smasher, black bolt, thanos-chungus, goomba (if a runner up becames champion and even if another runner up are defeated they do not loose the runner up title or position) (if a runner up wins against another runner up no matter how great the power difference the runner up that won becomes a champion) (there are no former runner ups) both canon and non canon characters count the same here, also made up characters count the same too (but this site doesn't really have those), fused characters are treated as non-made up characters with authentic feats gauntlets are now included lucifer morningstar (dc comics '''banned) lady death (marvel comics post fight banned) black racer comics (post fight with silver surfer banned) ryuk (anime banned) tengri (mythology post-fight banned) 'different forms of banned characters can become champions as long as those other forms have not been banned (treated as separate characters) ' one zillion/10 is the maximum ratio here 1/10 is the minimum ratio here